Ain't No Way
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: He would always admire her from afar as she did him but maybe one school dance could turn into something more for the both of them. [Seto x Serenity]


Ain't No Way

Rating: K+ Genre: Romance

Summary: He would always admire her from afar as she did him but maybe one school dance could turn into something more for the both of them. Seto x Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Ain't No Way by Chris Brown

Author's Note: If you guys are interested in knowing about my story progress and new stories I have coming up, check out my live journal. The link is on my profile page.

Hope you like!

-

-

-

"Alright everybody let's get this party started, everybody move dance floor!" cried the DJ as everyone started to dance and have fun. Serenity watched all her friends run off to dance with their boyfriends and crushes. This was her first school dance and she didn't know how to act. She eventually walked out to the court yard where they ate lunch outside during school mainly because Duke and Tristan kept trying to hit on her and get her to dance with them.

She looked up into the sky and towards the moon. It looked so beautiful. She only wished she had someone to share it with. It made her envious that Tea and Mai had someone yet still couldn't find that one person.

She felt her body sway to the music as she held herself tightly, wearing a short black skirt and white tank top with sexy black sandals. She hummed to the song playing as she entered her own world.

"Are we having fun Wheeler?

She quickly turned around to see Seto Kaiba in his famous white trench coat with his hands in his pocket, smirking at the surprised girl.

"Kaiba? You're at a school dance?" asked Serenity.

"Mokuba begged me for two hours straight and then I wouldn't budge, he locked me out the house and took my laptop hostage and he has the geek squad a.k.a your dog brother and friends know about it which mean I'm taking his cell phone away once I get back" he explained.

"So they're basically spying on you for Mokuba?" she said, giggling.

"Sadly that's why I'm out here to get away from them…but I find you out here having your own party out here" he said, walking over to her.

"Oh" was all she could say while blushing.

"You know there's another part of this deal I have to follow…maybe you can help me with it" he said.

_'When did Kaiba's voice get so sexy? Oh bad thoughts Serenity bad'_

"Um sure what is it?" she asked as the heat rose in her face…just in time for the next song playing.

_**Ay, can I talk to you for a minute?  
You new around here?**_

_**Girl ain't no way, I won't let you down.  
If you let me I will show you how, (I like what I see).**_

"Dance with me"

"Wha-what?" she stuttered and now flustered.

"I said dance with me Wheeler" he said extending his hand out. She looked into his eyes. Oh, how she loved those eyes. This would certainly make this an unforgettable night. She smiled that he secretly adored as well as she took his hand.

_**Ain't no way (ain't no way),  
I'm gone let you down (let you down).  
I know it's hard right now (hard right now),  
To see (it's in me).  
But I'm gone make you say you love me.  
The way (girl the way), you look to me now (to me now).  
We need to get down (let's get down),  
You don't know but.  
I'm gone make you say you love me girl.**_

They flew across the cold cement on the floor. Surprisingly Serenity found Seto a great dancer and that she was enjoying herself with him. It was no secret that she had a crush on the handsome CEO, he had a body to die for. This was something that was completely surreal but she would make the best of it.

Seto looked into her olive eyes and saw pure happiness. Normally he would've never danced or interact for that matter with any girl in this school but she was different. Her innocence and grace is what attracted him to her. Yes, the great Seto Kaiba actually has a crush on the mutt's sister but she was anything but a mutt to him.

_**I ain't never fell for a girl like you (like you).  
With jeans and a body that curves like you (like you).  
I don't really care what they say, when it comes to a difference of age.  
I can show you all the things I'll do.  
Break your heart, never raise my voice.  
Girl let down your gaurd.  
I know it's alot to ask trust in me, but I can make a difference right now you'll see.**_

_**  
Shorty tell me why you tryna keep all the goodies from me?  
Can't you see what you holding me, that does to me.  
Everytime you walk pass,  
Oh.**_

"You're a great dancer Kaiba, I would've never imagined" she said as they continued to dance.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Wheeler, remember that" he said never breaking eye contact.

"Well maybe I'm interested in learning Mr. Kaiba"

"Really? I'm impressed…no one girl has ever step up to challenge me like that Wheeler, I didn't think you had it in you"

"Since we're getting to know each other, why don't you call me Serenity" she said grinned.

"Fine…Serenity"

_**Ain't no way (ain't no way),  
I'm gone let you down (let you down).  
I know it's hard right now (hard right now),  
To see (it's in me).  
But I'm gone make you say you love me.  
The way (girl the way), you look to me now (to me now).  
We need to get down (let's get down),  
You don't know but.  
I'm gone make you say you love me girl.**_

"I need to you ask you something Serenity" he said.

"And what's that?"

"There's this girl I've been looking at lately, she's quite lovely and beautiful to say the least, the only girl that's worth looking and admiring in this dump, how do you think a guy like me should approach her?" he asked.

"Well…just go over to her, act nice and sweet, and start conversation…that's always the best way to do it, I'm sure you can use that charm of yours" said Serenity and laughed.

"Really now? How would you know about my charm?"

"Just women's intuition"

_**For a minute can you just think about us two?  
Swervin in my 645 SU, me leanin over the seat.  
I'm passin you your own set of keys, showin you just how the teen got you.  
Trust and believe these words, from me been said before.  
Trickin ain't my M-O.But girl you represent everything,  
That Chris is about so shawty please.**_

_**  
Shawty tell me why you tryna keep all the goodies from me?  
Can't you see what you holding me, that does to me.  
Everytime you walk pass,oh.**_

"I was thinking of a different way to approach her…using that charm you were talking about of course" said Kaiba and smirked.

"And what's that?" she said now facing him. She sensed there was something up his sleeve.

"This" he said and leaned and kissed her.

_**Ain't no way (ain't no way),  
I'm gone let you down (let you down).  
I know it's hard right now (hard right now),  
To see (it's in me).  
But I'm gone make you say you love me.  
The way (girl the way), you look to me now (to me now).  
We need to get down (let's get down),  
You don't know but.  
I'm gone make you say you love me girl.**_

The kiss gradually became more passionate as he quickly took over, bringing her closer as she felt the heat radiance from his body onto hers. She completely lost herself in the kiss, forgetting everything around her including the fact that anyone could've seen them including Joey but right now, she could care less. She was in a state of complete bliss. Who would've that Seto Kaiba was such a good kisser.

_**For you girl, I'll buy you anything,  
Just to have you close to me.  
Cause you know ya lovin is off the wall.  
Can't nothin come about, we'll take it slow.  
I ain't like the ones' ya know.  
I'm gonna make ya love me all night long.**_

"I think I like this approach the best" she whispered, breaking away leaving her in a daze still.

"That's good too…I-I think she would like that"

"Well from her face, I think she did" he said still smirking looking at her dazed but now confused face.

"So the girl was…"

"I thought that was obvious" he said which made her smile as their lips met again.

**_Ain't no way (ain't no way),  
I'm gone let you down (let you down).  
I know it's hard right now (hard right now),  
To see (it's in me).  
But I'm gone make you say you love me.  
The way (girl the way), you look to me now (to me now).  
We need to get down (let's get down),  
You don't know but.  
I'm gone make you say you love me girl…_**

The song ended as did their kiss. Serenity never thought this was possible but it was true, she was kissing and dancing with her crush, Seto Kaiba but she knew she wasn't dreaming for the kiss felt too real and wonderful to be dream. He slipped a piece of paper into her pocket and began to leave.

"Can I see you again?" she said before he could get away.

"Like the song says 'I'm gonna make you say you love me' Serenity"

"Wait, Kaiba!"

"Call me Seto" he said before he left and was lost in the crowd. She went to check to see what he had put in her pocket. She took out the piece of paper which had his phone number written on it which made her blush even more. She smiled at the thought of him. She knew in her heart that she would forget this night,

_'There ain't no way I'll forget this Seto…no way possible'_

**Owari**


End file.
